


Android Crossing

by Strawberry_boy201



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Crack, Lowkey based on how me and my sister play animal crossing, M/M, also poor gavin hes horny, but fighting, but lowkey, i think it's funny, im just trying to pratice writing as much as i can, two brothers bonding over animal crossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_boy201/pseuds/Strawberry_boy201
Summary: A year after the revolution the relationship between Nines and Conner is still tense. Making the whole department uncomfortable if they are in the same room. Hank and Gavin thought it was a good idea to give them a switch with animal crossing, so they have at least one thing to talk about. I mean how can you make Animal crossing competitive?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Android Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my sister play animal crossing really aggressively and I can see the RK brothers doing the same thing so yeah this is litetlly a joke fanfic I made bc WHY NOT

“I really don’t see how this little guy is supposed to look like me” Connor puzzled, looking at the slick device in his hand. The little character on the screen was pale as him, but much too small and round. Brown hair like him but the style was a bit different. The game played relaxing music, it didn’t seem like a hard game. Conner decided to not look up every piece of information of the game to not disappoint Hank.

Hank just shakes his head. “You don’t need to make it look like you, but it’s fun watching little you playing around in the game.” Hank defended the game. Hank remembers playing with Cole, who was very determined to make every villager in the game happy. Cole never once wanted to kick out a villager and would beg Hank to help him map out all the island designs.

Conner just looks back down and decides that this is probably close enough. Maybe he can add a little led on little Conner later. When it was time to decide the name of the town, he simply put Detroit, there is no other place he would rather be. The little plane ride was cute and made Conner smile.

Hank scots a bit closer, giving Conner a kiss on his head. “Let’s just hope your first two villagers aren’t ugly. People get picky about that.” Hank says while Conner just keeps focusing on the game screen. As he sees the screen fill with colors. The two villagers who ended with him were called Samson a mouse and Filbert, a squirrels.

“Hey! Look at that. Cole loved Filbert, he’s a pretty nice one.” beamed Hank. Conner could only smile back, he was happy he got Filbert. Conner decided he would not kick out Filbert then. If Cole loved Filbert then he had to be a worthy villager. 

The first day of the game was pretty slow and Conner decided to move Filbert right next to his house. Soon it was introduced that Conner at one point will decide every design of the island, putting a 3d layout of his island. Might as well start planning. If Hank decides Conner will enjoy this game then he will dominate it.

Nines refuses to even start up the game, he has no interest in playing a game that has no real goal. So it was Gavin lying down on his couch with a determined face to make the Nine’s character look like a dickhead. The detective didn’t even ask Nines what he wanted to name the island and just decided on RKland. 

Gavin plays to god that Nines gets atleast one ugly villager in hope to motivate Nines to play the game. Noticing the shadow covering the body he looks up to only meet Nines with a grin. “So what is so special about this game that you started for me?” Nines asks, he decided to take a seat next to Gavin.

“You can design this whole island to your liking, I know how much you love being in control.” Gavin flirted. Letting his body lean on Nines. “But really. You just need a new hobby beside all the work.”

Nines just hums while taking the game from Gavin’s hands. The first thing he sees are two animals whose design won’t….. Tasteful. Giving the side eye to Gavin who was smiling like an idiot. “I do hope that I’m not stuck with them the entire time.” He professes.

“As I said, you can change the island to your liking.” 

Nines thinks to himself and lets his character wonder around the island. He would have to clean up the weeds and move all the trees. Pears? Hopefully there are other forms of fruit because oranges do not match his aesthetic. The android wonders if he will be able to make another house. He smiles on the idea of Gavin having his own character, they can have their houses right next to each other. Oh maybe he can buy Gavin a switch himself, then when they are away he can play around in this game.

The thoughts gave Nines a smile and he lightly agrees to himself. “I’ll play, but on one condition.” Nines start up. Of course he will play, but right now he just wants to play around with a different game. He widens his legs and grabs Gavin’s hand to only lead it to his zipper. “Show me how good you are.” 

Gavin can only say yes.

It’s the third day of the game and Nines already wants to time travel, but Gavin bans him from the idea of it. While in the station waiting for Gavin to get out of his meeting. He decided to go to stasis mode and lays out his plans. He knows that he has to plan three more houses soon and he needs to decide where to put them. If he only has access to the upper levels of the island. Everything was getting cramped, and he can’t even kick out his terrible villagers till more come.

Nines lets his minds wonder on what final decisions on what RKland will look like, making a backup file just in case something happens. Getting out of his head he notices that Gavin was still not at his desk, only seeing Hank and Conner talking to each other. 

“I really hope that my new villagers are super cute, I really hope for a wolf or even a bear.” Nines hears Conner gush on. He wonders if Conner is also playing the game. He lets his ears focus on the conversation, hearing about his Conner is already done finishing building the houses and is just waiting for the villagers to get there. Did Conner get the game around he did? 

If you are going to secretly listen to our conversation then I most recommended not staring at me.  
Nines only lets his eyes meet Conner who had an uneasy look. He didn’t mean to seem like he was listening to his convection but the idea of Conner playing the same game of him and already ahead? Of course there was no real goal of the game, but one needed to be better than the RK800.

I must ask. Have you been playing Animal Crossing New Horizon, RK800?

Yes, Hank thought I would enjoy it.

Nine’s eyes immensity looks at Hank, he wonders if Gavin planned this with Hank. He knows how the whole department feels about the tension between the two androids. They never really got the chance to get along and even a year after they were first introduced, they never gave each other a chance.

Was this a plan? To give them a simple game? One where you really don’t need another character to progress. Nines thinks about his island once again, remembering which items he still needs to create and how easy it would be for him to get more nook miles. 

Seems both of our partners decided to team up to try to get us to bond.

Conner doesn’t respond, but Nines doesn’t really care. He doesn’t care about Conner’s island, he probably has pears which are worse then his dumb oranges. He maps his guesses on how Conner is planning his island, some dumb ways he things.

Gavin was walking out of the office to see Nines smile at him, but Nines let the smile fall when he overhears Conner once more. Conner has cherries and cute villagers. Nines spent two hours deciding what fruit he wanted and ranking all the villagers the possibility to get. Conner has one of the top forty, and he has the one fruit Nines was planning to hunt for in the mystery islands. 

“You ok, metalhead?” He hears Gavin questions, but Nines decides to ignore him and walk up straight to Conner. He doesn’t really know why, but he wants cherries and god will he atleast get one.

“I overheard you have cherries on your island. I wonder if you would like to trade. I can give you some oranges.” Nines offers, the chances of Conner taking it was high. If Conner has only played the game around the same time Nines has then there is no way Conner has been able to gain any other fruit. 

Conner looks up with a grin. “No I’m ok. I already have oranges, I only need pears.” Nines could only pull a painful smile. So Conner has already been lucky multiple times in the game, the first mystery island he had was just a simple one and he completely destroyed it for all the materials. 

“I see you already have almost all the fruit.” Nines lets a bit of anger in his voice. “Well then I will not bother you anymore.” He walks back to Gavin who was looking at Hank. Probably wasn’t what they wanted, but Nines did not feel like he needed a relationship with the older version of himself. 

Besides it’s just fruit, how hard is it to find the others with nook miles?

Conner may be lucky to find mystery islands with the fruit he does not have, but he simply can not find pears. He was to the point considering finding online forums, but Hank wanted him to play on his own or with other people he knows. Which at the moment the only person he knows that has the game is Nines. 

Conner doesn’t hate Nines, but knowing he was supposed to replace Conner made him feel uneasy and unprepared to have any form of conversation with him. Even when Nines comes to devenicy and sees that he has no interest in Conner so why would Conner care about him.

As well Conner is collecting the nook miles, the time between each purchases slows down while Conner stocks up in supplies. He needs to get those pears, if talking loudly in front of Nines makes Nines a bit filled with anger then yes. Yes he will get all the fruit. 

I have pears if you are willing to trade.

Nines has never sent him a message after work, or even if he has it is always work related. Conner looks at how many tickets he has and how he was hoping to save them for searching for other cute villagers. Conner doesn’t want the help though, he wants to show Nines that this simple game will not annoy him.

Though I am no longer in need of cherries, but If you have peaches.

Nines’s island has cherries. This either means that Nines only needs peaches left or that he only has cherries and oranges now. Nines is starting to catch up. Even if it is only fruit right now, but soon he will get those three houses and then more land. He can get the museum before him which would make Nines….. Nines was going to make a better island then Conner and Conner had to stop it.

Which fruit would you want for the pears

Conner sends the message and is quickly greeted with the need of apples from Nines, so he prepares his island. He doesn’t want to risk the chance that Nines ruins his island. He is so close to get the ladder and stick. 

The whole online trade was tense, to see Nine’s character with that smile that brought an uneven tension only made Conner feel wary. It was a quick swap and a quick end of the session. Hank watched the entire thing, Conner not letting himself even let his eyes off the screen just in case Nines decides to trick him. 

RK800 knows this game is not comparative, but he knows Nines is planning to outshine him. Animal crossing is supposed to be a relaxing game, but here he is planning every future design of his island to prove to Nines that he can play the game better. Conner decides to himself that he will dedicate most of his free time to complete as much as he can in animal crossing. If he doesn’t time skip that will just prove how much more worthy of the title he is. 

Conner gives Hank a quick good night kiss deciding he will play in the living room instead of the bed room, he doesn’t want to keep Hank up.

A week has passed since the trade. Both of the androids now have the resident hall and are planning out their bridges and inclines. Nines wasn’t having any luck to get any ‘cute’ characters, but he only truly wants that one cat with the glasses. His look is something Nines would consider to wear. While Conner was having a hard time to collect any fih beside the sea bass, Conner at this point wanted to scream. 

Hank and Gavin’s plan of getting them to talk about the game brought the opposite, now both androids will stare each other down from across the room. The tensions got even higher and people are no longer able to mention the game. The entire plan was them to simply gush over the game and how much of it is to make friends, but instead the two boys found a way to make it competitive

Chris of course didn’t know what was going on, but simply was happy that someone else has the game. He was getting pretty lonely on his own game and to know Conner was now playing brought a little sunshine to his world. During his break he decided to go up to the Conner's desk to ask to send his friend code. 

“Conner! I heard you have been playing animal crossing!” Chris beams, he doesn’t notice the trail of eyes on him. Conner just leans his head and smiles.

“Yes. It’s been quite an experience. I have been working hard to make my island as pretty as I can get it.” Conner replied, feeling Nines perk up to the convention. “How long have you been playing?”  
“A couple years, it’s a game that helps relax me if it’s been a hard day of work.” 

Conner was a bit shocked to know he’s been playing for two years, quite a long time to just focus on the island. Of course he can use Chris’s island as reference and maybe to ask some questions, he has been keeping the promise of not using online reference. Hank says the discovery along the way helps bring joy to the game. “Maybe we can trade friend codes! I would love to see what you villagers look like.” Conner states. 

Chris only nodes his head before receiving a message on his phone from Conner containing the friend code. Chris goes a bit more on what he loved doing and how his favorite villager Kyle took him a year to gain and it was only by trading with Tina that he was able to get him. Conner was happy to hear that you can trade villagers since he recently got a frog that makes him question the value of his island. 

When it was the end of Chris’s break he went back to his station car, but soon was pulled by the collar into a break one. He was a bit shocked to see it was Nines since he didn’t really talk to Nines, only though Gavin learned about the android. Nines was in all black cloth and his hands on his hips. Chris goes down the list of what he could have down to have Nines want to kill him.

“You play Animal crossing?” Was the only thing that comes out from Nines mouth. Chris could only blink and go back to standing up strong, fixing his collar. 

“You mean New Horizon?” Chris stutters, was he really about to be killed for having the same game as Conner? He knows they both have a feuge, but over a silly game? The whole point of the game was to bring strong connections.

Chris soon feels his phone buzzing more. “I accept a friend request when you get home and I hope you are ready for a night of a lot of trading.” Nines ended. He leaves the break not before he prepares a coffee for Gavin. 

Chris was left in the break room alone knowing he won’t be getting sleep tonight. 

“Nines, it’s been two weeks. We have not fucked ever since you started to take Animal crossing seriously.” Gavin granted when he saw Nines lying in his bed playing the switch again. 

Gavin is only human, of course he knows that Nines has no need for sexual actions, but god damn it he needs something. Ever since the game Nines almost spends the entire night planning and playing the game. The one good thing from the game is only going to Chris who was only giving his extra diys to the higher bidder.

Gavin has gained nothing. Not a single thing, Nines doesn’t want Gavin to create a character yet. The android was claiming he only wanted perfection for Gavin. This meant every night Nines would leave the bed room soon Gavin hit the hay. Each day he feels his body tense up, his body has needs. 

Nines only looks up and looks back at his game. “I’m doing a quite important trade with Chris at the moment, dear.” Nine informs Gavin. Gavin looks at the android and only determines one thing. He is going to get laid tonight. 

It only takes Gavin to strip out of his pants to see Nine’s eyes linger on him. Nines still doesn't take his hands off the device, not even when Gavin starts crawling on the bed. The Only thing Nines does is sit up straight letting Gavin sit on his lap. Nines only chuckles and lets the game off on his side. 

Gavin is going to enjoy every second of this moment. He needs this attention. As he feels Nines starts unzipping his pants. A smile comes to his face knowing the next hour was going to be filled with sweat, bodily fluid and some good ass moans.

Of course, the smile goes away as quickly the moment he hears the notification sound that someone has arrived in Nine’s island.Nines eyes are now on his switch and Gavin squishes Nine’s cheeks. “Oh no you don’t. I’m going to be fucked tonight.” Gavin demands. He lets himself grind on Nines a bit hoping that alone will help convince him to forget his ugly villagers.

Nines and Gavin do not break eye contact for an entire environment. Nines feels the determinations coming from Gavin’s entire body, but Chris was going to give him more diys for kitchen furniture, he needs his house to be down soon. Nines heard a couple weeks ago that Conner made his house into a small cafe, so Nines is going to do a full in restaurant. 

“I don’t see why I can do both.” Nines says in a determined matter, he can easily let Gavin ride him and do his trade with Chris. Gavin only looks at him pissed, but soon his body betrays him. 

“Fuck you. Atleast help prepare me.” Gavin replied defeated.

Hank can not decide if the game has ruined her life or brought it joy. As much as he wanted to get disappointed at the fact that Conner and Nines' relationship got worse, but it was enjoyable to watch them simply fight over a video game that came out a long time ago. You can’t really win in Animal Crossing so he was genuinely impressed to see the two men turn the game competitively. 

Watching Conner determined to make Filbert’s life good as he can only brought a bit of sunshines. The island was starting to look nice, but Conner didn’t seem to focus on the museum. Many species were missing and Conner was more determined to get bells. 

Hank did set a rule that Conner can not play after nine since it was getting out of hand, and Hank needs some quality time with his boy. Conner at first resisted, but soon realizes how much he did miss their solo time. Maybe Conner talked a bit too much of her island, but Conner was starting to feel a bit of pride.

So when it was getting to April he felt Hell get a but closer. Hank remembers the eggs, he remembers Cole going insane about the eggs. Hank knows what is coming and he needs to warn Gavin. April was going to bring more unneeded tension in the building. 

As Hank was finishing up his newspapers, he felt Conner spring up from the couch. “That fucker.” Conner gasp outs.

Oh no. What happened now Hank thinks. He knows it has to be involved with Nines since Chris is only doing business and Conner respects that. “What did Nines do now?” Hank questions, probably knowing the answer. Stole some trees or ruin some of the flowers in Conner’s garden. Conner only did keep roses and Hank’s character has to try his best to not run them over.

“ He stole my villager. He somehow talked to one moving away when he was trading. I don’t even remember letting him off for more than a minute.” Conner replies. Lifting his legs to his chest and the screen closer to his face,

“Didn’t you want Moose gone?”

Conner looks at Hank with a face of disappointment. “Of course I did, but not to go to the Nines! Nines deserves none of the villagers that touches my island, he can get his own.” Conner lets his hand go through his hair. So Nines wants to play this game. Conner knows what villager Nines wants and Conner has been saving his nook miles for a long time. 

Conner will be breaking the rules tonight, he will not be joining Hank in bed tonight. Conner is going to search for the one Cat villager. Conner can use this time to create more tarantula islands and make more bells. Conner is determined to make Nines feel guilty to even think he is worthy of Moose. 

It takes around twtnry tickets to find the stupid cat and it was around five a.m when he does. Conner never felt this tired, but he had a weak smile. He was going to show Nines that he can do better in this game. Conner looks at the kitchen and decides it was time to cook Hank a bit of a breakfast filling a bit bad for breaking the rules. 

Conner’s island was just a huge garden, replicating the one he has in his mind. Sad thing there were no boats in the game, the garden would even be better then the replica. Of course where Hank’s house is he made sure to keep it bright and even added a backyard where sumo would be if he was in the game. 

Conner can not figure out why the game is relaxing to Hank. Each day he only thinks of ways that he can male better in the game, every way he knows that RK900 can’t do. Of course Conner hasn’t been a bit lucky with the fish and only has been getting Sea basses, to the point more than half of the donations are from Hank.

He can’t wait to see what events will happen in April. Every event always does bring the cutest outfits or some more wands that Conner loves collecting. Conner was starting to get a little fashion sense with his character even helping Hank dress up in the game. Conner decides that he will just play during break today while Hank has his lunch. 

If the game has to be relaxing then maybe he should just bring the game where stress is induced.

Hank knows what’s coming, he knows the moment doesn't play in the morning while Hank eats. He feels himself cringe when Conner puts the switch in the work bag, Conner was gonna play at work. Looking At the calendar that was just turned to April. Hank only hopes that Nines has discovered the event that ruined Cole’s entire week.

The drive to the station was peaceful and Conner was simply rambling on about the case they recently assigned. Hank really just wants to warn Conner about the Easter event, but feel guilty for wanting to see his pure reactions to the hell Animal Crossing can become. He can see Conner reacting pretty loudly, but the idea of Nines might as well be choking Gavin the moment Nines goes on the second day in April.

Walking in he only saw Gavin with his head down on the desk and the entire shift of the environment went into despair. “I assume that Nines has met the Bunny guy?” Hank asks Conner to go ahead and get their files ready.

Gavin looks up revealing a face that has seen Satan. “God no. I can’t even listen to the music anymore, it’s all tainted for me. The fucker decided to condition me like a dog. Everytime I hear the game start up my body expects-” Gavin stops and just sighs. “He has to much power with that stupid game.” 

Hank was laughing abit, impressive that Nine was able to use the game to even upper his sex game. Conner didn’t even think about that, but here is Gavin who is avoiding the music of Animal Crossing, the innocent music is now his dirty talk.

The day went slow, the entire time Gavin kept flashing looks at Hank. Looks like Nines was already starting to get aggravated by the lack of resources and the eggs that are starting to pile up. He can see Nines chewing on his pen, something the Android has never done. Nines was already hatching a plan on how to hack the game to get rid of this character.

It only took Conner half way through lunch break to show signs of confusion and fear while playing the game. Everytime he fished, eggs would show up, and every ballon in the air were more eggs. This is not a stress relieving game, but one that is making all his gears turn and grind. 

I will gladly hack into the game to eliminate the little demon from the game if you promise to say to hack they simply updated the game to help make it more enjoyable

Conner knows he shouldn’t cheat, so he doesn't respond the entire day. It wasn’t the next day till he realized the eggs are still there and he has already collected almost every item needed to beat the event. Conner simply just wants to finish his fish collection, but those stipid eggs are in the way. Conner knows cheating is bad. He doesn’t want to disappoint him.

Conner sees someone has requested a best friend in the game and it Was Nines. Conner let his mind wonder, it’s only gonna be a one time thing. He can let Nines help him in this one instance. Conner can live with that. 

It takes ten minutes to respond to Nines. 

Ok.

Thank you. I need this bunny destroyed.

Conner smiles just a bit, he does feel bad for not giving something to Nines for doing this one big deed. Then he remembers a village that Nines has been hunting down. Conner wasn’t a huge fan of him, but simply hunted down the character to make Nines a bit jealous of him. 

If Raymond ever wants to move out, you can have him

Conner was a bit nervous after five minutes passed when he sent the message, but even gets more tense when Nines doesn’t seem to travel to his island. He looks at the request again, he wants to show Nines that it isn’t a joke or a way to show off. 

Conner accepts the request, knowing that Nines has the power to change the island just a bit, but he doesn't focus on that. He thinks of ways that maybe Nines can enjoy this game, oh maybe they can take photos together in the museum. 

So when his game pauses and the notification appears that Nines is flying to his island, he smiles. Conner smiles without a bit of worry and is now excited to have a friend in the game. Nines was grinning just a bit, this game shouldn’t be as fun as it is. 

The entire night they played with each other, it took them five minutes to hack the code and get rid of the eggs, it took than two hours in the museum while Conner explains how the muesluem is one of the best features, and the last couple hours was Nines just admiring Raymond and thanking Conner for letting him have the cat. Once Conner notices the battery is almost dead, he also notices that he is still smiling and finally enjoying the simple game.

Maybe tomorrow we can go to my island, I like to have your opinion on it Conner.

Conner can sense Nines’s smile as he knows Nines can feels his.

The next day in the office was a bright one. It was a surprise when both Gavin and Hank fsee Conner sitting on Nine's desk and Nines not having one problem with it. Of course Gavin has started walking away once Nines starts humming the game’s music, but that only makes Conner laugh even more. They all leave the building with a smile on their face and a better relationship.


End file.
